You Know You Love Me
by QueenRose44
Summary: Belinda is the new girl at Forks and she is causing quite the stir. This self-confident and sometimes delusional princess eventually meets Edward who falls for her for all the wrong reasons. Will Edward find out about her real motives or will he be wrapped around Belinda's finger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a Twilight parody. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take the time to review this story! **

"Being the most beautiful girl in this lame town is a hard task. When I first moved from Miami to Forks with my family over winter break I was not happy. I was a popular cheerleader at my old school and now I'm in this lame small town that rains nonstop. Everyone is freaking pale and I hate it here. The only plus side is that I know I'll be the prettiest girl at school. With my sun kissed tan and my long luscious dark brown hair and brown eyes I know that no one in this stupid town can top that. Everyone always tells me how pretty I am and I'm not gonna lie I'm freaking gorgeous. Much to my dismay Forks High doesn't have a cheerleading squad or any sports teams because the school is so damn small. If I could make a list of all the things I hate about being here it would be too long because I hate everything. My mom and dad moved here because they want to get away from the city and start a more "serene" and "wholesome "lifestyle. They came here to open a yoga and health store in the "great outdoors away from civilization." Like what the hell is that supposed to mean? It all started with yoga and soy milkshakes and the next thing I knew I'm on an airplane to this hell hole. So like I hate it here and-"

"Belinda, time for dinner!" yelled my mother from downstairs.

I screamed in annoyances. My stupid mom had interrupted my online journal post about how much I hate Forks. Damn why can't people just leave me alone! Just as I was about to leave my room to go downstairs I tripped over one of my unpacked boxes from my room and fell down on the hard wood floor. I got up and screamed in agony as I stomped downstairs in rage.

"Mom! Stop bothering me!" I snapped in irritation. People can be so inconsiderate sometimes. All I wanted was a little privacy.

"Belinda its dinner time honey. I made tofu with lima beans and okra," my mother smiled.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the dinner table. "MOM you know I freaking hate tofu, lima beans and okra! What the hell!" My mom gave me some food and I started to eat in disgust. I hate when people do stuff to intentionally piss me off. Its bad enough they dragged me all the way down here in the middle of my junior year just so they can start a damn yoga studio. The people in Forks probably don't even know what the hell yoga or chai tea is.

"So Belinda how was your day today?" asked my father. He was over the moon about his organic/vegan grocery store and the new yoga studio he was opening up with my mom.

"None of your business, why do you keep asking me that every day? What am I under surveillance this isn't South Korea!" I shouted with a mouth full of disgusting food.

My father grinned, "Well today I found this lovely hiking spot in the mountains…" I rolled my eyes as my dad continued to ramble on about his stupid adventure.

We ate dinner and then I went upstairs, leaving my parents to clean up the table and the dishes. I wanted to resume my online journal post but after being interrupted so suddenly I wasn't in the mood.

If I was in Florida I would have called my friends or something but for some reason in Forks I don't really have that many friends. Well obviously I haven't met anyone because I've only been here like two weeks. It doesn't matter though because everyone at my school is an ugly loser. I've seen all the kids my age when I was driving to town in my car and I can just tell I'm going to be a huge hit at school. I bet I could start my own cheer team or something. All the girls are plain and all the guys are hideous. I mean how I am supposed to find a date to the homecoming dance. I decided to try and call my friends from Florida but none of them picked up. I noticed that this was happening a lot but it might just be because they don't recognize the number. Whatever I never liked those backstabbing bitches anyway. I didn't feel like organizing my room; besides, my mom would just do it for me. I sat there for a few minutes totally bored and unsure of what to spend my evening doing. If I was in Florida I would be on date right now or shopping at the mall or something. The closest mall or big city is like Seettle but it's like an hour away or something like that.

I didn't know what to do for the rest of the night. I decided to just get my beauty sleep tonight so that I'd be extra beautiful when school started on Monday.

**BTW: I didn't mispell Seattle by mistake I did it on purpose because that's how Belinda pronounces it. This story is basically Twilight without Bella but its a parody that makes fun of everything. I like Twilight but I also enjoy making fun of it so no offense to those who love the series. Please take the time to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**This chapter is a little bit longer. I hope you like it.**

The night before the first day of school I made sure I got at least ten hours of beauty sleep. This was going to be my first day of my new school. I woke up to find it raining much to my dismay. Damn, I was planning on wearing shorts with a pink low cut tank top and adorable flip flops. Oh well, I thought at least I'll be the hottest girl in school. I put on my short shorts, my super low cut tank top that showed my cleavage and I painted my face with tons of eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation and a little bit of lip gloss. I spent half an hour straightening my hair and I was going to paint my nails but I didn't have enough time. Because I knew it was going to be a little bit cold and rainy I brought a small cardigan with me that I stuffed in my sparkly purse. I went downstairs for breakfast and my mom set a plate of egg whites in front of me.

"Good morning honey, I made you some eggs and sausage. It sure is a lot colder during January in Forks than Miami." My mom was always peppy whether she was basking in the sunshine of Florida or drowning the rain of Washington.

As I took a bite of out of the sausage I nearly gagged in my mouth, "What the hell is this?!" I demanded. "This isn't sausage!" I spit the disgusting chunk of mystery meat out into my napkin.

"This is vegan sausage it's made with no meat but lots of –"

"MOM! Stop feeding me your stupid crap! It's bad enough you're ruining my life but now you're ruining my day!" Damn people can be so inconsiderate it's my first day of school instead of making me double chocolate chip pancakes I get a crappy hot breakfast.

My father walked in, "That smells delicious Violet. What is it?"

My mother went to give my father a kiss, "Its egg white and the vegan sausage from our store."

I stood up angrily and tossed my plate of food in the trash. I grabbed the car keys and stomped out the room. Looks like I was going to Starbucks for breakfast.

"Goodbye honey! Have a great day at school," my parents said in unison as I slammed the front door in annoyance.

I was too angry to go back inside and get an umbrella even though it was raining very hard. I drove around for half an hour but I was unable to find a Starbucks so I settled on a stupid coffee shop called "Tim's Coffee Shop". When I went in there was a long line because apparently this the only coffee place in the whole town. School started in twenty minutes and I was running late but I didn't care I was going to get my coffee. I was pissed, what sort of town doesn't have Starbucks? Besides my hair and clothes were wet from the damn rain so hopefully they'd dry off by the time school started. After waiting in line for ten minutes I finally gave them my order without looking at their menu board.

"Hello, ma'am how can I help you," said this tan guy. I noticed that he was looking at me up and down and he smirked. I rolled my eyes even though I was used to the attention.

"I would like a low fat soy caramel macchiato with double shots of expresso made with soy milk and-"

The man looked at me like I was crazy, "This isn't Starbucks. If you wanted Starbucks it's across the street and they're nearly running us out of business. By the way it's pronounced espresso not expresso."

"WHAT are you talking about? If there was a Starbucks in this hell hole trust me I would know about it." I snapped.

Rolling his eyes, "It's over there." He pointed to a Starbucks that was across the street.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Just as I was about to leave, "Umm… sweetheart it's raining next time I'd wear rain boots and a rain coat," he snickered as he eyed my short shorts and flip flops.

I stomped out of the disgusting coffee shop and drove across the street to Starbucks. Of course the Starbucks was filled with people waiting in line to get coffee. I waited for twenty five minutes and finally my order was taken. I gave the cashier my order and I finally I got my drink.

When I got in my car to take a sip of my delicious hot coffee I realized it wasn't what I ordered. Cursing I contemplating going back and screamed at the cashier's face but when I looked on the clock in my car I realized I was thirty minutes late to school. Cursing I quickly drove to school and drank my damn hot chocolate as I drove. One my way I took a left turn instead of a right and I ended up being even later to school. This day was getting worse by the minute. When I finally arrived in the parking lot I couldn't find a single empty space. The only spot I could find was a reserved spot for teachers but at this point I didn't give a damn. Grabbing my purse and my Starbucks hot chocolate I walked to the office as it continued to pour. My hair that had spent half an hour straightening and clothes were still wet but it made me look hot so I didn't care too much. Shivering I went inside the warm smelly office where this old lady was sitting there reading a book. I dripped water all over the carpet from my hair and my feet were freezing cold.

"Ummm…excuse me lady. I'm new to this school."

The lady looked up with an annoyed look on her face, "What's your name?"

"My name is Belinda Silverstone."

"Here's your schedule Miss. Silverstone. You might want to hurry you've missed your first period class and you're going to be twenty minutes late to your next class. We don't tolerate tardiness here at Fork High but since it's your first day it's ok for today. "

"Thank you." I said sweetly. When the old lady returned to her book I rolled my eyes and left the tiny office. I walked in the empty hall way to my class. I had missed my first class which was Math but now I had English with Mr. Browning.

I found my classroom and I opened the door. Immediately everyone stopped talking and looked right at me. The teacher walked up to me, "Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Belinda Silverstone. I'm new to this school." The stupid man just stood there staring at me like I was stupid or something.

"Miss. Silverstone I do not tolerate tardiness," he said as he looked at my Starbucks coffee cup. "Since it's your first day and because you're** clearly **not from this area I will make an exception this time. Make no mistake that next time you are tardy because you were getting coffee, you will be spending lunch scrapping gum of the tables." He shook his head as I made my way to the nearest empty seat. I was about to correct him and tell him I didn't get coffee today but I decided to just go sit down instead.

"Hold on, why you don't introduce yourself and tell us where you're from."

"Hello, my name is Belinda and I'm from Miami, Florida and I just moved here," I said as I looked at everyone in the class. Just as I predicted everyone was hideous and none of the girls were very pretty.

The class snickered for some reason but that was probably because they were nervous because they weren't used to being around someone as hot as me.

I sat down and put my soaking wet bag down on the floor. I was beginning to feel a little chilly so I was going to take out my cardigan but it was also very wet. My flip flops kept making theses squeaking noises and my hair continued to drip down my back. I noticed that everyone kept looking at me the entire time during class probably because they'd never seen someone from Florida before.

**Please take the time to review! I read all reviews and they're appreciated. Feel free to point out any errors or ways I could improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This story is so much fun to write! ****Thank you Smegs32 for your feedback!**

After my English class I went to my Spanish class. On my way to my Spanish class I noticed that everyone was staring at me for some reason. It was probably because I looked so much more attractive than all the other girls. I mean come on all of them were in unflattering sweaters and hideous boots. I tossed my wet hair as I walked down the hall. A couple boys were snickering and one of them whistled. I went to the bathroom to go fix my make up. A couple girls started to giggle when I walked in. I rolled my eyes and went to the mirror. Much to my surprise my eyeliner was running down my face and my eye shadow was none existent but my lip gloss still looked great. 'That damn rain' I thought. I stood at the mirror for a while and I then decided to go the natural approach. I reapplied my eyeliner and my lip gloss. As I was putting my make up back in my sparkly pink make up bag the bell rang. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that there was no one in the halls with the exception of some kid running to class. I guess I was late again I thought. There was no way I was running to class. My flip flops were still wet and made squeaking noises as I walked to class. When I walked into my Spanish class half the kids from my English class were there. My Spanish teacher was not pleased. She told me that if I was tardy…. Blah blah you know the drill. I took my seat and again I noticed that some guy with blonde hair from my English class was staring at me.

Spanish class went by pretty quickly and when the bell rang for lunch the boy with the blonde hair came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Mike Newton. So you're the new girl at school." Mike was kind of cute but he wasn't my type at all.

I smiled, "Yes I am, my name is Belinda Silverstone."

"Can I call you Bella?" asked Mike.

My smile turned to a look of annoyance, "No, don't call me Bella. I hate that name."

Mike noticed that I was annoyed and he changed the subject. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever," I said. I only agreed to sit with him because I didn't know anyone else.

Mike's friends were just as I suspected a bunch of idiots. I didn't want to sit with them but I kind of had no choice.

The only good thing about them was that because I was so beautiful and better than them they worshipped me as their queen. I guess it wouldn't be bad to control them. The only person in the group I immediately liked was this girl who was almost as pretty as me. She had long blonde hair and interesting blue eyes. Another girl I met that wasn't too awful was this girl named Jessica. There was this other weird girl named Angela who was super quiet but I didn't really like her.

"OMG, you are so lucky you got to live in Miami!" exclaimed Jessica.

"I know right, it was so beautiful there and it's all gross here." I replied. I was glad that I could vent my hatred of Forks to someone.

While I was throwing away the disgusting tofu sandwich my mom made for me I saw a group of attractive people sitting at their own table. When I saw them I knew immediately that that's where I belonged. I hate to admit it but the girls were so beautiful and the guys were so gorgeous it hurt to look at them. I laughed as I thought of the group of idiots I was sitting with. Shaking my head in disgust I went back to them.

"I noticed that you were looking at the Cullen's," said Jessica.

"They're freaking beautiful. How could I not look at them?" I exclaimed. I couldn't decide which one of the guys was more beautiful but I think the largest one of them named Emmett was the most attractive.

Jessica told me their story about how they were all adopted by some rich hot doctor. Much to my disappointment the largest one that I had my eye on was taken. The only one that was single was the one with bronzish hair called Edward. That was good enough for me. After all he was probably one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. If he was my boyfriend that girls would all be sick with jealousy. Jessica implied that she'd tried to ask him out on a date. I almost laughed when she told me this, as if he'd want to go out on a date with her.

Right before class I went to the bathroom to make sure I looked as gorgeous as usual. I adjusted my clothes and then I went to class. The bell rang just as I entered the classroom. Much to my surprise and delight Edward was in my biology class. The teacher then told me to go sit next to Edward because it happened to be the only empty seat. It was if fate was bringing us together. When I sat down next to Edward he looked very tense. I guess he wasn't used to having to sit next to someone who was as beautiful as him. He wouldn't look at me because he was so nervous and shy. I took out my make up bag and started applying my lip gloss in class. The teacher glared at me so I put my make up away. When the bell rang Edward raced out of the classroom because he wanted to be the first one in his next class. I was disappointed because I wanted to introduce myself.

I went to my last class which was physical education. Being the physically fit person I am because of all the yoga and cheerleading I do I wasn't too worried about this class. I didn't have to suit up because it was my first day so I just sat on the sidelines while everyone played volleyball. At the end of the day I went to the small office to give the old lady my signed papers when I got there Edward was in the small office talking to the old lady. I didn't catch everything he was saying because I was making sure my perfect manicured nails weren't chipped. He was saying something about wanting to be in a physics class this semester or something. He then quickly left and gave the old lady my papers.

When I went outside it was still raining and my clothes got all wet again. I got in my car and drove home. When I got home I barely had time to breath when parents attacked me with all these stupid questions.

"How was your first day?" asked my mother.

"Did you meet anyone nice?" my father asked.

"Mother! Father! Leave me alone, I'm cold and tired. Can't you just leave me alone for three damn seconds," I shouted as I ran upstairs. I changed out of damp clothes and snuggled up in my pink blanket. My mother walked into my room holding a mug of something. "I'm sorry sweetheart your father and I were just curious."

"It's fine, "I snapped.

My mother handed me the mug. "I made you some hot chocolate."

Even though I didn't want it because I already had hot chocolate today, I took it. I took a sip, I don't know what it was but it certainly not hot chocolate. I forced a smile to please my mom. She smiled and left my room.

**Please review! I love reading reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I kind of haven't updated in a while. I love writing this story. Belinda is such an obnoxious character but I love writing for her. **

"Basically for the rest of the week I didn't see Edward. This pissed me off because I had been looking forward to talking to him. He was beyond gorgeous and he had great hair. The only guy that was as cute as him was either Jasper or Emmett. Unfortunately I was stuck sitting with Mike Newton for the rest of the week. That damn Jessica Stanley never shuts up. The only saving grace is the fact that even though Edward isn't here I can still check out Jasper and Emmett. One day at lunch at lunch I was staring at Emmett and I saw the girl next to him staring at me. I mean I'll admit she's pretty but I don't understand why she was staring at me. I'd heard rumors about them being together but I think Emmett deserves someone better. That Rosalie acts so boring like she's half dead or something. He needs someone more lively and outgoing." I ended my online journal post and logged out my account. It was Friday night and I had nothing to do. Jessica invited me to a movie but I told her I was busy studying.

I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Edward wasn't at school because of me. I laughed off the thought. As if.

I picked up my ipod from my bedside table and I sat in my bed. It's days like these were I need Taylor Swift's songs to comfort me. It was raining outside and I wanted to cuddle up in my bed. The magenta blankets were soft and fluffy and I felt warm. As I was listening to some of Taylor Swift's songs I noticed that I could relate to all of them. For example, I used to be cheer captain at my old school and I love wearing short skirts and high heels.

My weekend was super boring and I started regretting declining Mike's invation to go to the La Push beach on Sunday. At the last minute I called Mike to let him know I was coming. He sounded super happy on the phone.

Let me tell you the beach in Forks is awful. There was no one swimming. No one tanning. I was the only one wearing binki but luckily I was a dress over it. What's the point of a beach if you can't wear a bikini? Everyone was wearing sweaters and they were all huddled together in blankets. I started cursing myself for coming but then I spotted this group of tan guys heading our way. Their tans were so good they actually looked real. I decided to go ask them what tanning salon they go to because I hadn't seen a tanning salon in Forks.

I walked up to them and one of them looked familiar. I recognized him as the jerk at that nasty coffee shop I had gone to on the first day.

"Hi, you guys have amazing tans! What's your secret?" I asked.

The guys took one look at me and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I snapped.

The jerk from the coffee shop spoke up, "Sweetheart this isn't some spray on tan. It's called being born with it."

"Aren't you the guy from the coffee shop?" I asked annoyed.

"I sure am. The name's Sam by the way."

"So where do you come from?" asked one of them.

"Miami."

"That explains a lot," he muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"Come on guys lay off her. She's new here," said another one.

The guy defending me looked a little young but I had to admit he was handsome. Not as handsome as Edward but I like my guys tan.

"Thanks, name is Belinda." I said smiling sweetly. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

The guy blushed, "Yeah, sure! My name is Jacob by the way."

Jacob and I walked on the beach.

"Does anyone ever swim here?" I asked. I knew the answer but I didn't know what else to talk about.

"It's always too cold. What's it like in Miami?"

Grateful that he brought up the subject I went into full detail. "It's gorgeous! It's always hot enough to wear shorts and I could go to the beach every day. I get to drink smoothies all day. My tan used to be perfect but now I'm getting super pale. I can't find any damn tanning salons and I refuse to use yucky tan spray"

Jacob smiled, "Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it's much better than this freezing cold hell."

"You know Belinda, Forks really isn't that bad. I mean sure the weather kind of sucks and this is a small town but down here at La Push we're a close knit family."

We were walking back from our walk when I saw Mike's jealous face. Smiling I took Jacob's hand. Jacob jumped and looked super nervous.

Suddenly I got an idea. Maybe I could use Jacob to make Edward jealous. First I had to lure Edward to me then I could use Jacob.

"Jacob, here's my number. Call me." I wrote down my number for Jacob and left him stand there in shock. The poor guy must not be used to getting a gorgeous girl's number.

The rest of the beach trip was as fun as sitting on a piece of ice. The sand was cold. The water was cold. It started to rain. My dress got soaked. I really needed to go shopping. My Miami wardrobe was causing me to freeze my ass off every day.

I could probably get Jessica and Angela to come with me. Even though I didn't like them much they always complimented and admired me.

"Hey Jessica, Angela. Do you guys want to go shopping sometimes next week?"

Angela beamed.

"I'd love to go" replied Jessica. "How about next Wednesday?" There's this good clothing store I know a couple minutes away from here. "You have to tell us everything about that cute guy from La Push you were just talking to!"

"Totally, I;ll tell you everything! Yeah we can go after school."

After the beach I went home and formulated my plan to make Edward mine. Well first I'd have to talk to him first but that would be easy. If only he would actually show up to school.

**Please, please, please take the time to review! I read and reply to all reviews! I 3 getting feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The last Twilight movie is coming out a couple of days and it made me think of updating this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Although I had not been too excited about my new home but now, I was now coming to love it. Everyone at Forks admires me. I was seriously the best thing since Nutella. I love all the attention and now more than ever I am convinced that Edward will be mine.

Unfortunately, Edward didn't show up for two weeks. Although Edward isn't the handsomest of the Cullen men, I have to admit that Alice and Rosalie scare me a little. Back in Florida I, once tried to steal my best friend's boyfriend and things got ugly. The thought of engaging in a catfight with Rosalie or Alice was probably not worth it.

I'm no idiot and I know that Edward will make nice arm candy. There was not a single boy at my old school that could compare to him. If I play my cards, right Edward would be mine within a week. That is if he ever made an appearance.

On Wednesday, I was annoyed. I was tired of craning my neck every day at lunch looking for Edward. I do not know why the hell he wasn't here but I really didn't care. Today during lunch, I didn't even bother looking for Edward at lunch. I didn't see the point it's not like he would be here anyways. I slammed my lunch tray down and I sat down between Jessica and Lauren. Today afterschool I was supposed to go shopping with Jessica and Angela but I wasn't in a very good mood.

"OMG! You'll never guess who's here?!" exclaimed Lauren in her obnoxious nasally voice.

"Who?" I snapped.

"Edward Cullen!"

This caught my attention and I scanned the lunchroom. Sure enough, he was there. He was as pale as usual sitting with his gorgeous brothers. I sighed as I admired Jasper's beautiful hair. Why can't he be single? I noticed Alice's piercing eyes glaring at me so I quickly looked at Edward instead. Edward paled in comparison to his brothers but at least he was here in the flesh. I suddenly realized that I would be sitting next to Edward for an entire hour. I quickly started fixing my hair.

"Lauren, come with me to the bathroom. I need to fix my hair."

Lauren smiled knowingly, "Yeah sure."

"Can I come?" cut in Jessica.

"Umm… yeah sure… whatever" I muttered in annoyance. Loud mouth Jessica was sure to blab the entire time. On the other hand, I would have a larger audience.

At the bathroom, I reapplied my make up and stared at my no longer tan face. I seriously needed to find a tanning salon. My skin was no longer sun kissed and I was turning into some pale vampire. While I was fixing my hair loud mouth Jessica kept talking.

"I cannot wait to go shopping today!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, totally" I replied unenthusiastically. Jessica was such a pain. I mean the way you talked you'd think she thought the whole world revolved around her.

"I wish I could make it," sighed Lauren.

"Do you have to stay home and baby sit?" I asked in annoyance. Lauren was the only person I really liked out of all of my "friends".

"I have to. My mom is working late at the hospital and my dad won't be home till seven."

"Fine, whatever." I wanted to broach the topic of Edward but I wasn't quite sure how. "Anyways did you guys see Edward? I asked.

"Of course we did!" shouted Jessica.

"Jessica! SHUT UP! Do you want the entire school to hear us?" I yelled.

"I saw you looking at him. Are you going to ask him to the winter formal?" Lauren teased.

"Um no I so wasn't! Besides, I was looking at Jasper. Since he's the only single Cullen guy I think he should ask me."

Lauren and Jessica looked at me with their mouths agape.

"Kidding!" I smirked. There was no way I was telling any of them my plan to lure Edward to me.

They both laughed a long with me.

"Edward is so stuck up. He doesn't like any of the girls at this school," said Jessica bitterly. I wouldn't be surprised if he had rejected her.

"He is so not my type. My type is tan. He's so pale!" I giggled.

After gossiping about Angela and Ben for a couple of minutes the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. I waved Lauren and Jessica goodbye and then checked my teeth for food.

I left the bathroom and walked over to my biology class. Sure enough, Edward was sitting at my table. I confidently walked towards him.

Unfortunately, Mike Newton is an idiot and his books were on the floor. I didn't notice his books and my high-heeled feet tripped over his books. I landed on the ground and my books spilled everywhere. Cursing Mike under my breath, I shooed his apologetic hands away from me. Much to my surprise and delight Edward was there in a flash and helped me up. He picked up my books and set them on our table.

"You took a bit of a fall there," he said looking a little concerned.

"I'm ok. I'm a bit of a klutz" I smiled sweetly despite my embarrassment and anger. I swore to get Mike back. My mini skirt had a bit of dirt on it from the nasty biology floor. Who knows what type of frog parts had been on there. I took out my compact mirror and surveyed my reflection. My hair was disheveled and my top was a little lopsided. I fixed my clothes and tried to fix my brown hair.

"I'm glad you're ok. My name is Edward by the way," he smiled. Forget anything about him not being up to par with my standards he was gorgeous. I noticed for the first time he had golden yellow eyes and amazing hair. He even smelled delicious. Everything about him lured me in.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a look of deep concern.

I giggled at the realization that I had been staring at him, "I'm fine. My name is Belinda."

"May I call you Bella?" he asked.

My smile turned to a grimace. "No I prefer Belinda." I did not know why everyone insisted on calling me "Bella" but it was totally getting on my nerves.

Our conversation had to stop because our lame teacher was staring at us. He was talking about some anaphase onion thing that seemed super stupid.

When the bell rang, I was looking forward to talking to Edward.

"It was nice meeting you Belinda. I'll see you tomorrow," he said to my disappointment.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Although I was a little sad about not getting to have a full conversation with him, it was obvious he was totally into me. I could not wait for biology tomorrow and it had nothing to do with looking at onions through microscopes.

**Please review! I read and respond to all review :) Love you guys for reading.**


End file.
